Sunset's new life in the human realm
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: After the betrayal of her friends, Sunset Shimmer disappears. Why did my friends betray me? When I did nothing wrong at all from this day on I will not make anymore friends and will become cold hearted and distrusting of everyone and will start my new life. Sorry for any missed spelled works, I write at night and I get sleepy and missed up with the words. Sorry.
1. Prolong

**AN: I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND NARUTO CROSSOVER**

 **PROLONG**

After the betrayal of her friends, Sunset Shimmer disappears. Why did my friends betray me? When I did nothing wrong at all from this day on I will not make anymore friends and will become cold hearted and distrusting of everyone and will start my new life thinks Sunset.

After two months past, Sunset hasn't found a place to call home until she accidentally ends up in a different dimension. In this dimension is the Naruto dimension but she ends up in the middle of a battle between Naruto and Gaara.

Sunset lands on the tree tops but she can see Gaara and Naruto battling but she can also see the loneliness in both of their eyes. " What's going here?" asked Sunset in a cold voice.

" Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto, "none of your concerned; I was talking to him." said Sunset as points at Gaara. " I'm Gaara but why do you care? " asked Gaara.

" Your eyes are that same as mine; why is it? asked Sunset. " Because I have a tailed beast sealed inside of me." said Gaara, " just because you have a beast sealed in you doesn't make you evil but if you want get stronger then protect the people you care about." said Sunset.

"What do you know of being alone?" asked Naruto, "I have been alone all my life with no parents and no friends, I prefer being alone then with people who will just betray for doing nothing wrong at all, see you later losers." said Sunset and she leaves.

Sunset finds a cave for he night and decides to become a ninja but without a village.

 **IN CHAPTER NE WE'LL FIND OUT IF SUNSET SEES NARUTO AND BECOME A NINJA FOR THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES OR NOT. ALSO WE'LL SEE IF SHE HELPS NARUTO AND HIS PERVERT OF A SENSIE TO FIND TSANDE**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Sunset finds a cave for the night and she is thinking about her so called friends.

 **Flash back**

" We want nothing to do with you, Traitor." said Rainbow Dash.

" Beat it." said Applejack

After that Sunset leaves but after she leaves. The Anon- Misses confesses and by that time it was to late.

 **End of Flash Back.**

The next day Sunset is walking and ends up in the same town as Tsunade and sees her fighting Naruto but she sends Naruto flying is about to knocked out Naruto when Sunset stands between Naruto and Tsunade, " what the hell is going on here?" asked Sunset in annoyed voice.

"None of your concern, who ever you are?" asked Naruto, " my name is Sunset Shimmer and I'm not a person you missed with." said Sunset in a boring tune.

"Why you?" said Naruto in annoyed voice,"relax, I'm just wondering and all; well see you later loser." said Sunset and she starts to leave.

When Orochimaru attacks and is about to kill Naruto when Tsunade punches him.

The prevert of a sensie appears and starts to fight Orochimaru and loses.

"I'm out of here." said Sunset and she runs away and back into the safety of her cave for the rest of the day.

Later on that night Sunset has a nightmare.

 **Entering Nightmare**

 **"Sunset, your a traitor." Said Rainbow Dash and the mane 5 attack her and beat her to the point of coma.**

 **"NO, please stop." yelled Sunset**

 **Exiting Night mare**

"NO, PLEASE STOP." Yelled Sunset and that is when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura finds Sunset's cave and enters it.

Sunset jumps up and get into her fighting stance but when she sees Naruto she drops her fighting stance.

" What the hell are you doing in my cave?" asked Sunset, " what do you mean?" asked Sakura.

" I live here and your on my turf so beat it or else." said Sunset, " why should we, weakling?" asked Sasuke.

" Because, your all the same traitors and always will be, now beat it." said Sunset, " fine be that way loser." said Sasuke

With that said they leave and Sunset continues on her away to becoming a lone ninja and is now wanted by the hidden leaves.

After many months of training herself she ends up on a ship and helps the village there and saves them from the so called sea monster.

Sunset is minding her own business when she sees a little girl, "protective shield." said Sunset as a red and yellowish shield goes up around the girl.

" Thanks for saving me." said the little girl, " whatever weakling." said Sunset in a boring tone.

" Sunset, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto, " I was minding my own business when this weakling started screaming for helped and I put a shield around her and saved her pathetic life and by the way your welcome, weakling." said Sunset.

With that said she leaves and trains herself in two and half years to save Garra and Naruto.

 **Two years and half years later**

Sunset is in the dessert but she then sees that Garra is in trouble so she jumps into the air and punches that man who has Garra and knocking him out but she also catches Garra as Naruto appears with Sakura.

" What a drag, I could be in a cave resting until I find away back home but instead I have to save this cute loser." said Sunset.

" You think I'm cute." said Garra, " did I said that out load?" asked Sunset.

" Yes, you did." said Garra, " Dang it." said Sunset.

"I was wondering if you'll join the sand village?" asked Garra.

Sunset is speechless.

 **IN CHAPTER ONE WE'LL SEE WHAT SUNSET SAYS TO GARRA.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **Chapter** **2**

"Sure, since I have nothing better to do." said Sunset in a cold tune.

 **Four and half years later**

* * *

Sunset stays in the Naruto Universe and is happily married to Garra but sadly he died along with everyone else she ever cared about and she ends up in the X-men evolution universe.

Sunset is walking by the institute when Rogue comes running out with tears in her eyes and she runs right into Sunset.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Sunset in annoyed tune.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." said Rogue with fear in her voice, " hold up; what's wrong with your eyes?" asked Sunset.

"What do you mean?" asked Rogue," your eyes hold loneliness in them." said Sunset.

"How did you know that?" asked Rogue, " I have been all alone all of my life." said Sunset.

"Rogue, there you are." said Scott, " who are you?" asked Kurt.

"Sorry but I have to go since I want nothing to do with either one of you; see you losers around." said Sunset and she walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Canderlot High

"I missed Sunset." said Fluttershy, " what those three girls did was so wrong that if it was up to me they would be expelled." said Rainbow Dash.

"I know what you mean, darling." said Rarity with a sadness in her voice.

* * *

Back to Sunset, I wish I could trust people thinks Sunset.

Sunset is minding her own business when a portal suddenly appears and takes her back to Canderlot High in front of the horse statue.

 **An: start to play I will always Return from spirit.**

"SUNSET! yelled Pinkie Pie as she runs towards her.

"What the hell?" asked Sunset.

Sunset sees Pinkie Pie and the humane five running towards her. Sunset throws a smoke screen and disappears.

"Aww, man." said Pinkie Pie.

The next day Sunset is walking by Canderlot High to try and find away to leave again and never to return here again when Princess Twilight walks out of the school and sees Sunset walking by the school.

"Sunet, wait." said Twilight, Sunset turns and sees Twilight but she decides to run and get n the bus out of the town that is heading for New Salem in which is where monster high is located at.

The next thing Sunset knows she is kicked off the bus in front of monster high.

"Hey you, get out of here normie." said Manny Taur, " firstly back off or face my fire ball." said Sunset in a cold tone.

"Wait a minute, you think your so tough then attack me." said Manny.

"Your not even worth my time." said Sunset as she throws a smoke screen and disappears.

"There you are Manny." said Frankie," Who was she?" asked Manny.

"Who was who?" asked Frankie, "never mind."said Manny.

Sunset is sitting in a tree just above Manny and Frankie when the branch breaks and she lands right in front of them.

"Note to self; don't sit on the tree branch or you'll break a bone." said Sunset with a yawn.

"Who are you?" asked Frankie, "none of your concern since you'll just betray me like my other friends did then yet again I'm not even from this world so what's the point in making friends with weaklings."Said Sunset as she throws another smoke screen and this time she disappears into the sky with her wings since she can used magic at will now.

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Sunset returns to canderlot or will attend to monster high.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **Chapter** **3**

* * *

Sunset decides to become a hero instead of returning to CHS or go to monster high.

After one month Sunset decides to return to CHS but she'll remain a hero in secret.

"Everybody let's welcome back Sunset Shimmer." said Principle Celestia , "SUNSET." yelled Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie goes towards Sunset to hug her, " look no hugging you lost the right to hug me and I want nothing to do with any of you; I'm only here to finish my high school years and be on my way." said Sunset coldly.

"We really missed up didn't we?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Later on that night Sunset is out looking for bad guys as Wolf when six guys are about to raped the mane six.

"Leave them alone or face my wrath." said Sunset and she shows herself to them.

"Your wolf, we give up." said one of the bad guys, after that the cops show up and arrested all of them for attempted raped.

"What happened?"asked Rainbow as she and the others' regain consciousness.

"All of you were nearly raped but I stopped them since I'm wolf the super hero and also good night." said Wolf/Sunset.

Wolf then disappears for the night.

The next day Sunset walks into school exhausted.

"Hey Sunset, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?"asked Pinkie Pie as soon she makes it to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Ummm, Yawn, Sure."said Sunset as she is about to fall asleep at her table.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Rainbow, " I'm fine; just a long night of studying and no to hanging out after school;I'm busy." Said Sunset and she gets up from her table and throws out her lunch.

To Sunset at the gym practicing her karate moves while listening to everybody was kung fu fighting.

After practicing Sunset decides to go home for the day since she isn't feeling well at all.

Sunset decides that she needs a vacation from the hero business for awhile and focus on her education.

The next day Sunset returns to school. "Hey Sunset, we are wondering if we can talk to you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry but no; you hurt me to the point of committing suicide that I have decided that you can't be forgiven for what you did." said Sunset and she continues to her next class.

To the mane six, "We really missed up." said Rarity with tears in her eye. "Ah know, sugar cube." said Apple Jack.

* * *

 **One month pasts.**

To Sunset, she's training to become a hero again.

After a month pasts Sunset returns as Wolf the super hero but one night Sunset is shot and she doesn't go to school for a whole week.

"Where's Sunset?" asked Pinkie Pie, "I don't know." said Rainbow Dash.

One weeks later.

"Did I missed anything?" asked Sunset as she enters her homeroom.

"Sunset, where have you been?" asked Miss. Cheerilee, "I was at home with the flu." said Sunset.

"I'm glad your back." said Miss. Cheerilee, " thanks." said Sunset.

Time for lunch.

To Sunset who is training in the gym.

I gotta get faster so that I don't get hurt again thinks Sunset as she keeps on practicing her karate moves.

Sunset keeps on pushing herself until she twists her left ankle from a round house kick and she falls down clutching her left ankle while crying in pain.

"Sunset, are you okay?" asked Fluttershy as she walks into the gym, "I'm fine and it doesn't concern you." said Sunset as she tries to get up and walk away but she falls down.

"Your not okay, please let me helped." said Fluttershy, " fine but know this I haven't forgive you." said Sunset.

With that said they both go the nurses office and Sunset finds out her ankle is sprain.

After the nurse wraps it up and leaves, " aww man, who'll protect the town without me as wolf the superhero?" asked Sunset out loud.

"Your wolf the superhero?" asked Fluttershy, "did I just say that out loud?" asked Sunset.

"Yes you did." said Fluttershy, " fine; I'm wolf but can you keep it a secret from the others?" asked Sunset.

"Sure," Fluttershy, "thank you so much and I forgive you." said Sunset as she hugs Flutershy.

"You really forgave me?" asked Fluttershy, " of course and I forgive the others' along time ago; I'm still passing judgement to trust them again." said Sunset with a smirk.

"What?" asked Fluttershy, " Well; I got to jet." said Sunset as she touches her left ankle and it heals instantly.

Sunset then gets up and walks out of the nurse's office, " if you want you can tell the others." said Sunset.

With Fluttershy and the mane six.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" asked Rainbow Dash, "I'm fine; just thinking about Sunset." said Fluttershy.

"What do you mean, darling?" asked Rarity, "I mean that she forgive us a long time ago but is passing judgement to trust us again." said Fluttershy.

"You mean that she doesn't trust us?" asked Rainbow, "yep." said Fluttershy.

To Sunset as she trains in the gym listening to pocket full of sunshine.

After the song ends, Sunset decides to go home and rest before it gets dark.

Sunset walks out of the school with a lot on her mind and she bumps into Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, watch where your going" said Rainbow, " I uhh, I gotta go." said Sunset and she runs past the others' and gets on the bus.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six say, Will they find out Sunset's secret life as a superhero.**


	5. Chapter 4

AN: **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **Chapter** **4**

* * *

The mane six are shocked that Sunset has forgiven them but can't trust them.

The next day Sunset walks into home class ten minutes late," Where have you been?" asked Miss. Cheerilee.

"I got lost on the path of life." Said Sunset as she yawns.

"Sunset, I'm concerned but you have fallen asleep in most of your classes; what is going on with you?" asked Miss. Cheerilee.

"I have to go." said Sunset and she runs out of the building.

* * *

To the mane six at lunch, "has anybody seen Sunset?" asked Rainbow Dash.

That is when Wolf crash lands on there table, "Sasuke; your going down even if I'm killed but I'll stopped you no matter what."said Wolf/ Sunset.

"Go head and try, weakling." said Sasuke, "Multi-shadow Clone justu." said Wolf/Sunset as three clones appear and stand in front of Wolf/Sunset.

"Grr, I'll find away to killed you, weakling."said Sasuke and he disappears.

"How can I defeat him when I can't even trust my old friends?" asked Wolf/ Sunset out loud as the three clones disappear along with Wolf/Sunset.

"What was that about?"asked Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Two years later, Sunset quit going to CHS but Wolf the super hero has been taking care of the town since the disappearance of Sunset.

"Where is Sunset?" asked Princess Twilight Sparkle, as the mane six is about to answer that is when Wolf crash lands in front of Twilight scaring her half to death.

"Watch where you need." said Rainbow angrily. Wolf is about to respond when Sasuke appears.

"Is that it you weakling or should I call you by your real name?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Please don't this doesn't concern them." said Wolf/ Sunset,"to bad Sunset." said Sasuke.

"Sunset?" asked Rainbow, " hey girls." said Sunset as she takes off her anbu wolf mask off.

"Sunset Darling, your Wolf?" asked Rarity with a shocked expression on her face along with the mane six.

"Yes, but Sasuke here discover my secret identity and I had no choice but disappear to protector you my friends." said Sunset with a smile.

"Are we really your friends after everything we did to you?" asked Rainbow, "of course you are; I forgive you awhile back." said Sunset.

"SUNSET!" yelled the mane six and they hugged her.

"Okay, you can quit the hugging; I have a fight to get back to." said Sunset as she gets into her fighting stance.

"Sunset, I'm sorry for killing your lover and thanks to you saved me from my dark side so thanks, I'll leave for good and never brother you again." said Sasuke and he disappears for good.

"Sunset, what was he talking about?" asked Twilight Sparkle, " he was talking about my husband Gaara." said Sunset as tears appear in her eyes.

"You had a husband, where is he?" asked Rainbow, " Sasuke killed him off along with my ability to bear any kids in the future." said Sunset as she finally breaks down and cries for ten whole minutes.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry for your lost." said Rarity.

"Its okay, I gotten over the lost of my husband and the fact that I can't have children of mine even if I try; I have to go." said Sunset and she throws a smoke bomb and disappears as well.

* * *

To Sunset at the park, I wish I was dead thinks Sunset.

Sunset then pulls out an Ipod and clicks Play and the song that comes up is No way out from Brother Bear.

Sunset cries for the lost of her husband.

* * *

To the mane six in front of CHS and the portal to Equestria, " I think Sunset is depress and that she might kill herself and the fact she can't trust you; so I decided that she'll return back to Equestria and I'll seal the portal." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, why?" asked Rainbow, "don't you get it you betray and hurt her to the point that she can't trust any of you."said Twilight.

"Umm, that isn't true; she trusts me." said Fluttershy, " wait you mean she trusts you Fluttershy." said Rainbow.

"Yes, I known she was wolf but I promised her I wouldn't tell any of you and that is how I earned her trust again." said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy is correct, as far as I know she is only person I'll trust." said Sunset as she walks up to CHS and the portal to Equestria.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane five and Twilight say.**


	6. Chapter 5

AN: **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **Chapter** **5**

* * *

"What?" asked everyone, "awhile ago I was training and I twisted my ankle and she took me to the nurse's office." said Sunset as she points at Fluttershy.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight, "I mean about two years ago I was training to get faster so I wouldn't get hurt again as wolf but end up pushing myself to the limit and twisted my ankle and that is actually how Fluttershy got my trust." said Sunset.

"What, but why would you risk your life for theses people?" asked Twilight," because they may have betrayed me but they are my friends and I would do anything to keep them save even if it costs me my life." said Sunset with a smirk on her face.

"Oh by the way you can drop the transformation, Temari." said Sunset, " how did you know I wasn't Twilight?" asked Temari.

"I known it was you Temari because Twilight wouldn't call them these people, now what do you want?" asked Sunset in a cold voice.

"I'm here for revenge since you killed my little brother Gaara." said Temari," what are you talking about?" asked Sunset.

" I'm talking about you killing him without showing mercy." said Temari, " I didn't kill him; I love him and if I could trade places with him I would." said Sunset as tears appear in her eyes.

"Oh Sunset, I'm so sorry for mistaking you in killing my little brother but who killed him?" asked Temari, " Sasuke killed him while I was giving birth to our son but he killed my son and Gaara and my ability to have children ever again." said Sunset as more tears appear in her eyes.

"Sunset as much as I want to stay here I have to go after Sasuke and kill him." said Temari, " I'm sorry Temari but you'll have to fight against me and if you win I'll tell you his location." said Sunset as she gets into her fighting stance.

"Very well."said Temari and they both fight until Sunset has Temari in a chock hold.

"Do you Yield Temari?" asked Sunset, " yes I yield and thanks; you made me realize I wasn't strong to defeat Sasuke, goodbye." said Temari as she gets on her fan and take the wind current away from there.

Sunset then falls onto her back and falls asleep, "what the hay is going?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"SUNET."yelled Rainbow, " sheesh; can't I take a nap without you guys waking me up yawn." said Sunset as she yawns.

"What?" asked Rainbow, " well; I did used up most of my Charka and it'll take me at least a week to recover so I'll be going, see you around or whenever I want." said Sunset and she disappears and goes to her hide out.

"Where did she go?" asked Fluttershy, " Ah don't know; suger cube." said Apple Jack.

* * *

To Sunset, "man I'm beat." said Sunset as she gets ready for bed.

The next day Sunset decides to go to the mane six Graduation from CHS.

"SUNSET!"yelled everyone at CHS, " I thought I'll stop by before I leave this world for good." said Sunset.

"What do you mean, darling?" asked Rarity, " I'm leaving this world and going to a new world that needs me but I'll come back and visit when I can so this is goodbye." said Sunset and she opens a portal with her magic to the star wars universe.

 **In the next chapter we'll see if she has enter the star wars universe or not.**


	7. Chapter 6

AN: **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **6**

* * *

Sunset doesn't end up in the Star wars Universe but she does ends up back in Equestria as alicorn in a cave in the everfree forest.

Aww Man, I'm in the everfree forest but what's even worst I'm pregnant again with Gaara's baby thinks Sunset.

How will I survived unless if I go to Princess Twilight but I don't want to thinks Sunset.

Nine months past and Sunset is ready to give birth at anytime and she has been living in a cave inside the everfree forest.

* * *

Ten years later and her bundle of joy which is named Gaara Junior has been running around and out of the cave and the everfree forest and makes friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

One day Gaara Junior is playing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders a thug pony comes and try ponynap them all until Sweetie Bell scream.

''That is when Apple Jack and Princess Twilight comes running to stop the thug.

"Let mah little sister and friends go now." said Apple Jack getting ready for a fight.

"Mother help me." said Gaara, that is when Sunset comes running out of the everfree forest and sees the thug holding her son against his will.

LET MY SON GO OR YOU'LL SEE WHAT A MOTHER CAN DO TO YOU!" Yelled Sunset angrily.

"Sunset, what are you doing here and how are you an alicorn?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Right now isn't a good time, I have to get my son and make sure nobody miss with hi ever again." said Sunset.

"Mother, you come but I thought you didn't come out during the day." said Gaara Junior.

"You were calling for me and it woke me up and now I'm here to helped you." said Sunset as she is about to yawn.

"What do you mean your mother come out at night by?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I mean my mother sleeps during the day and comes out at night." said Gaara Junior.

"Hello, did you guys forget about me?" asked the thug, " yes and now that I remember you take this." said Sunset and punches him and sends him flying all the way Canderlot with a single punch.

"Wow, mother you have gotten stronger since I last saw you." said Gaara Junior.

"Gaara, as much as I want to stay here I have to get back home and find my own purposed in life since I have nothing to live for." said Sunset and she teleports back to her cave in the everfree forest.

* * *

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I have no more ideas for this story so this might be the last chapter for now and goodnight to all.**


	8. Chapter 7

AN: **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **7**

* * *

Sunset is in he cave back asleep until nighttime comes and that is when Princess Luna is out and she starts to cry near the edge of the everfree forest.

Sunset is walking out of the everfree forest when she sees Luna crying.

"Hey you, why are you crying?"asked Sunset, "I'm crying because nobody stays up during the night." said Princess Luna.

"That is where your wrong." said Sunset with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"asked Princess Luna, "I stay up all night looking for food and purposed and I sleep during the day." Said Sunset.

"Is your name Sunset Shimmer?"asked Princess Luna,"Yes and I have to go and find some food see ya around or when I feel like it." said Sunset and she teleports away.

* * *

To Princess Luna,

"Hey Luna, are you okay?"asked Princess Celestria, "I'm fine but I bumped into Sunset Shimmer."said Princess Luna.

"Really, how is she?"asked Princess Celestria,"she seemed depress and wanting to find purposed in life but it also seems she wants to die as well."said Princess Luna.

The next morning everypony is looking for Sunset when Gaara and the crusaders are playing when another thug appears and tries to throw them into the raging river.

"MOTHER, HELP ME!"yelled Gaara that is when the mane six and Princess Celestria and Luna appears.

"Hey you leave them alone." said Sunset as she comes running out of the everfree forest.

"Mother you come but I thought you wanted nothing to do with me since you exile me out of your home." said Gaara.

"Wrong my dear son, I wanted you to find your purposed in life and the only way to do that was to kicked you out of my home." said Sunset as she get ready to fight the thug but she realizes that she is to worn out to do anything at all.

"Ha Ha, your worn out and I finally can get rid of your son; Sunset."said the thug.

"How do you know my name?"asked Sunset as she gets into her fighting stance.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me; after all I'm the one that killed your beloved Gaara." said the thug.

"SASUKE, YOUR SO DEAD!" yelled Sunset.

They both start to fight each other that is when Sasuke flies into the air that is when Sunset uses her new wings and dodges the attack.

Sasuke is stronger and faster that he uses his magic since he's a alicorn and starts to choked Sunset with his magic.

He's to strong for me thinks Sunset as she gives up.

"MOTHER, DON'T GIVE UP; YOU SAVED ME AND EVEN THEN YOU WANTED TO GIVE UP BUT DIDN'T SHOW THIS PONY HOW TOUGH YOU ARE, AFTER ALL YOU GIVE BIRTH TO ME AND DIDN'T EVEN GO TO THE HOSPITAL; YOUR A LOT STRONGER THEN THIS."yelled Gaara Junior.

Sunset tries to get up but she is just to worn out to do anything.

"Say goodbye to your mother." said Sasuke as he gets ready to do finally attack when Sakura appears saves Sunset.

"I'm glad I made it in time."said Sakura.

"Hump, late as always you loser but I guess you saved my ass and so thanks; can you take him?"asked Sunset with a small yawn.

"Yep, you go back to your cave and sleep; I'll stop by later on tonight if your there that is." said Sakura.

With that said Sunset teleports away to her cave and falls back to sleep.

Sakura defeats Sasuke and takes him back to the ninja realm.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six ad the princesses say.**


	9. Chapter 8

AN: **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **8**

* * *

"I can't believe that was Sunset she seems depress not like the last time I saw her."said Twilight Sparkle.

"What do you mean?"asked Sasuke as he is still battling Sakura.

"I mean she was lot of fun and was caring but not anymore." said Twilight Sparkle.

"That means I have been successful, crushing her spirit."said Sasuke with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I mean I killed her lover and tried to kill her and her unborn baby and she now doesn't have purposed because of me." said Sunset as he laughs evilly.

"You killed my father, I'm going to kill you."Said Gaara Junior as he gets ready to attack Sasuke.

"GAARA JUNIOR, WHAT DID I TEACH YOU ABOUT REVENGE?"asked Sunset as she teleports back and in front of her son.

"To not get revenge and try to live on."said Gaara Junior.

"GOOD NOW YOU ARE TO RETURN TO THE CAVE AND GO TO BED AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO."yelled Sunset.

"Yes mom."said Gaara Junior and he teleports to the give cave.

"Sheesh, that kid needs to learn respect."said Sunset as she teleports back to the cave.

"Huh."said everypony.

Later on that night Sunset comes out of her cave and starts to look for food when she hears somepony yelling for help and she helps the pony but she is wearing her old super hero custom and becomes wolf the super pony that helps everypony and protects them as well.

The next morning, "what is with everypony?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, did you hear about a new hero named Wolf Pony?"asked Rainbow Dash as she flies above Twilight.

"No Why?"asked Twilight,"because this hero only comes out at night and I think it's Sunset."said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

To Sunset and Gaara Junior, "Gaara; your free to go and be careful next time you thinks about revenge I'll hunt you down."said Sunset.

With that said Gaara Junior leaves and returns to ponyville.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?"asked Twilight as soon as she sees him walking out of the everfree forest.

"My mother let me go and has told me to think about something but it seems like I remember what it was."said Gaara Junior.

"GAARA JUNIOR, I LET YOU LEAVE TO BE WITH FRIENDS AND THINK ABOUT REVENGE AND YOU FORGET; THAT IS IT YOUR GROUNDED UNTIL NEXT MONTH AM I CLEAR!yelled Sunset as she teleports in front of Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes mom."said Gaara and with that said they both go back to the cave until night time.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six and the princesses say.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **9**

* * *

"Sunset is one strict mother, why can't she be a little less strict ?"asked Rarity, "because my mother just told me she really loves me and that I'm the only person she cares about." said Gaara as he appears after teleporting there from the cave.

To Sunset, I feel so alone but what else can be done after all I'm wolf the hero but I also have to make sure Gaarra is safe that is why he must stay with Twilight thinks Sunset with sadness.

* * *

Later on that night Sunset is out and about looking for food when all of a sudden a dragon all black attacks ponyville.

Sunset puts a shield up but every time the dragon hits the shield it hurts Sunset to the point of wanting to grab a knife and her life since the shield is linked to her life force.

AHHHH!screams Sunset in pain.

"What the hay is going on out there?" asked Twilight Sparkle but when she gets out there she notices a shield and sees Sunset in pain.

"Sunset, are you okay?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I'm fine and it doesn't concern you."said Sunset as she winces in pain from the dragon attacking the shield.

This isn't good if the dragon attacks one more time the shield will fall not only that the shield will take about half of my life force and it'll take time for me to recover which means I'll have to put myself in a two year healing/ coma thinks Sunset.

The dragon goes to attack the shield when Rainbow Dash attacks the Dragon knocking out the dragon with her famous rainboom.

Sunset then drops the shield and looks at Rainbow Dash with a smile and she goes to where the dragon is and touches the dragon heads and sees it's past memories.

Sunset looks at the past memories and puts two and two together.

"Gaara?"asked Sunset, "Sunset is it really you my beloved?"asked Gaara the black black dragon that was tricked by Sasuke in attack and he returns to his true safe a red dragon with blue eyes.

"Yes babe it's me; Sunset." said Sunset "oh Sunset I have missed you my love."said Gaara as they both hug each other.

"Sunset, who is this?"asked Twilight Sparkle, " this here is my husband the one that I thought was dead but turns out he wasn't" said Sunset as she feels more a live then ever before.

"Sunset, you thought I was dead but I wasn't Sasuke kept me captive and he torture me."said Gaara with sadness in his voice

"That does it; I think it's time for Sasuke to face my warth he should know not to missed with a female ninja because when he misses with the female ninja they are known to take things a little to far don't you agreed dear?" asked Sunset.

"Nope, I mean if you get revenge then your no better then him dear." said Gaara, "Okay." said Sunset.

"Do you mind telling me what the hay is going on here?"asked Princess Luna.

"Hello Princess Luna, this dragon here would be my lover and Gaara Junior's father." said Sunset.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the mane six,Gaara Junior and Princess Luna say.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP equestria girls AND Monster high CROSSOVER**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **9**

* * *

"What?"asked Princess Luna and the mane six.

"Yes this dragon is my lover." said Sunset, "are you sure?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT, I KNOW WHAT MY LOVER AND THE FATHER OF MY SON LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR AND I THINK IT'S TIME FOR MY SON, LOVER AND I GO BACK TO THE NINJA DIMENSION!"yelled Sunset.

"Mother I want to stay." said Gaara Junior, "fine but we'll be back to visit." said Sunset.

With that said Sunset and Gaara leaves and ends up in a dimension where every human being is in slavery by aliens that uses females and males for almost everything.

When the aliens see Sunset and Gaara they capture them.

"Hey leave us alone, multi- shadow clone justus." said Sunset as five clones appears and attacks the aliens but the aliens destroy the clones and put hand-cuffs on both of them and takes them to a dark room.

Two whole years past and Gaara has died from an infection from being wipe and Sunset was there and she is now on suicide watch and is beaten to unconsciousness and is still fighting against her slavers.

* * *

A portal opens it takes Sunset back to the Equestria in the everfree forest in her old cave.

"Please don't hurt me; I'm getting to work now." said Sunset in her sleep as dreams of the aliens wiping her to raping her and trying to break her.

"NO, NO, NO,NO!" yelled Sunset and she jumps up from her sleep.

"I need to talk with somepony but who?" asked Sunset with sadness.

"I'll see Twilight tomorrow and see what she can do for me." said Sunset as she lets out a yawn.

The next day Sunset knock on the library door, "Sunset what are you doing back here for being gone only two weeks?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, can you take me in?" asked Sunset, "why?"asked Twilight Sparkle.

Sunset starts t cry and wail about wanting to die.

"Sunset, what happened?"asked Twilight, "When the portal open it sent us to dimension where aliens took control of the planet and used the humans as slave but they killed him."said Sunset as she cries herself to sleep.

"Oh Sunset, I'm here and your welcome to stay here." said Twilight to the sleeping Sunset.

The next day Sunset awakens to a dark room and she has a panic attack.

"Sunset it's okay." said Twilight Sparkle as she enters the room.

Sunset doesn't hear her, that is when Sunset opens a pocket dimension and pulls out a knife and stabs herself in the stomach to end her life.

"Sunset, hold on I'm taking you to the hospital." said Twilight Sparkle, that is when Gaara's one tailed demon healed Sunset and there is only a scar now along with all of her scars that she hides under a transformation.

Two whole days past and Sunset doesn't wake up.

"Twilight, I just got your letter, what are you going to do about Sunset?"asked Princess Celestria.

"I don't but she must be watch so she doesn't try to commit Suicide again."said Twilight as they talk in the main room.

* * *

To Sunset, within Sunset's head.

Gaara, I miss you so much how do I live on without thinks Sunset.

"You are strong will and when they beat you and raped you; still fought back and you can life on now wake up or you'll be a disgrace to me." said Gaara's Spirit.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Sunset says or if she'll wake up.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP and Inuyasha and Fall of the Equestria crossover from fimfiction.**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **11**

* * *

Sunset awakens and realizes that she can live on but she must leave here for good since it brings memories of her lover. Sunset leaves and ends up in the alienate Universe of Equestria that is taken over by the caribou and have the mares as slaves.

As a alicorn but she is capture by a Caribou and tries to make her a red collar but she instead ends up as a black collar and rebels against them all even stallions as well.

That is when the king has had it and sends Sunset to Sweet Apple Arces but she is fighting against the leash and is getting ready to bite the leash when one of the caribou puts a bridle on her.

"Woah Nelly, why does this whore have a bridle?" asked Mac, " because she has been fighting and biting and even has try to killed anyone that tries to have sex with her but she is a black collar and hoping you can break her." said Inuyasha the half demon.

Inuyasha hands Sunset over but this time Sunset looks at Mac with hatred and he sees the hatred, he becomes terrified and decides that she'll sleep outside without shelter and will only be fed when he feels like feeding it her.

"Up slave and get ready for a day of work." said Mac, but Sunset doesn't get up at all and ignores Mac.

"I said Up or you'll be sorry." said Mac, "I won't listen to a male who thinks he can rule me I have been in slavery before and not even they could break me, what makes you think you can?" asked Sunset with coldness in her voice.

"I can because I control if you eat or not." said Mac, " go on ahead and starve me but know this when I die I'll be with my lover and it'll be worth it." said Sunset with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"asked Mac, "the only time I was broken; was when the unthinkable happened, which was the death of my son and lover but you'll never get me pregnant since I won't let you touch me and if you even try to touch me I'll kill you." said Sunset coldly.

"Fine, you'll be tied up right here with no food or shelter." said Mac has he gets a leash and ties her up to a dead tree.

* * *

Four months past but Sunset still refuses to become a red collar is getting weaker when she remembers what Gaara's song was which is Show me the light from Rudolph the movie.

Oh Gaara, I miss you so much but what can I do to over throw the king thinks Sunset.

Sunset starts to train herself even if she is tied up she is now able to used her ultimate defense which is elemental strike from having most of the tailed beasts sealed inside of her.

When Mac comes and tries to touch Sunset but she uses her elemental attack and it sends Mac flying that is when Mac has had it.

Mac takes Sunset to the farm and ties her up on a pillar and starts to wipe her back side.

Mac decides that he'll rape Sunset to break her but Sunset has had it and she opens a pocket dimension and pulls out her sword and cuts the ropes and flies away toward Canderlot and has her sword drawn and attacks the Caribou and ends up in the castle and in front of the king.

"What the hell are you doing here whore?"asked the Caribou King but instead of answering him Sunset kills him and is about to go on a killing spring when Celestria is free from the spell and sees sunset getting ready to go on a killing spring.

"Sunset stop." said Celestria but she doesn't because she finally snaps and loses control.

Sunset exits out of the castle is about to attack everyone when Celestria stands iin front of Sunset trying to stop her but nothing works and Sunset is about to use Elemental Strike.

"SUNSET, STOP YOUR SAFE FROM HARM I'M HERE MOTHER!"yelled Gaara Junior.

Sunset finally stops and looks at Gaara Junior and cries.

"Mother, let's go back to our dimension." said Gaara Junior, " my dear son I can't I'm needed here more then ever tell Twilight Sparkle I'll her and thanks for listening to me." said Sunset.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see Gaara Junior and Princess Celestria from the alienate universe say.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP and Inuyasha and Fall of the Equestria crossover from fimfiction.**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **12**

* * *

After Sunset says that Gaara Junior leaves, " thanks for saving us." said Princess Celestria.

"Don't mention it ever, but if you need me I'll be in the everfree forest sleeping." said Sunset and she teleports away to a cave in the everfree forest.

Princess Celestria and Luna chase all of the Caribou away from Equestria with help from the bearers of the elements.

"We want the Caribou back and the mares back in slavery." said a royal guard, Sunset appears and punches the guard.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood but when I'm not I won't hold back next time."said Sunset as she yawns.

"Why did you summon me Celestria?"asked Sunset "I need your help taking these ponies to the Caribou land."said Celestria.

"Celestria, you do realize I sleep during the day and comes out at night only?"asked Sunset as she yawns again.

"Sunset, I thought you sleep at night but you don't?"asked Celestria.

"Correct, your keeping me up when I can be in my cave sleeping then coming out at night looking for food."said Sunset as she yawns once again.

"What, you don't have a home at all?"asked Celestria,"Correct; I prefer that way so I don't have to deal with anypony." said Sunset coldly as she yawns again.

"Why do you prefer being alone?"asked Fluttershy, "I prefer so I can think about my lover and wish he was still with me." said Sunset with some sadness in her voice as she yawns yet again.

"Lover, who was he?"asked AppleJack," his name was Gaara." said Sunset.

"You mean Gaara Junior?"asked Celestria, "nope; he's my son and I named him after his father."said Sunset.

"Your a mother?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "yep and I'm proud of my son and what he has been doing for his friends and that I'm glad I kicked him out so he can find his own path in life." said Sunset with a smile on her face.

"You named your son Gaara, couldn't you come up with a original name?"asked Rainbow Dash.

Sunset loses her temper and punches Rainbow Dash in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU; I NAMED MY SON AFTER HIS FATHER BECAUSE I THOUGHT I LOST HIM IN A MISCARRIAGE BUT TURNS OUT IT WAS DARK MAGIC THAT NEARLY COST ME MY SON AND HE LOOKED LIKE ME BUT HAS HIS FATHER EYES AND LOVED PLAYING PRANKS THAT I WORRIED ABOUT HIM FOR HIS FIVE YEARS THAT I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK, IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE IN MY CAVE SLEEPING." yelled Sunset and she teleports away.

"What the hay did I say?"asked Rainbow Dash, "I think you upset Sunset when you criticized her choice of name for her son darling." said Rarity.

Sunset returns, "could some place get this pest off me?"asked Sunset.

"Who are you calling a pest slave?"asked Spike, "I'm calling you pest because your trying to get me pregnant but you can't because I lost the ability to have kids after Gaara Junior's birth" said Sunset.

"Oh by the way if I ever catch you calling me Slave again; I won't hesitant in ending your life since I made my very first killed when I killed the caribou king."said Sunset with coldness in her voice.

"What you killed that bastard?"asked Rainbow Dash, " yep and now that I think about I shouldn't have killed him but he got on my last nerve." said Sunset.

"How did he get on your last nerve?"asked AppleJack, " he called me a whore and it pissed me off that I snapped; with all of my anger and grief from losing my lover and being in slavery for two years in another dimension to going back into slavery finally ticked me off and I snap." said Sunset.

"Wait a minute you have been in slavery before?"asked Celestria, "yep and what of it?"asked Sunset.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the alienate Celestria and mane six say.**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP and Inuyasha and Fall of the Equestria crossover from fimfiction.**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **13**

* * *

After Sunset said that everypony has a shocked look on there face.

"What is with everypony?"asked Sunset, " that you have been in slavery and is unbroken." said Celestria.

"What of it?"asked Sunset, "How is it that your not broken?"asked Luna.

"There are two ways for me to be broken." said Sunset, "which are?"asked Rainbow Dash.

"One way for me to broken is if somepony killed my son or another way is if somepony killed my lover which has happened but I'll be unbroken for my son." said Sunset.

Everypony looks at Sunset with shock on their faces.

"Your son is the one thing that will break you?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "Correct; if anything were to happened to him then I would lose purposed in life." said Sunset.

"What do you mean by that?"asked AppleJack, "Gaara junior is the only pony I ever cared about, but I could care less about any of you since your all the same as the other counter parts are." said Sunset coldly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"asked Rainbow Dash, "I was great friends with Rainbow Dash in another dimension and she betrayed me and I nearly killed myself if it hadn't been for Gaara Junior's father and all." said Sunset.

"What, but why are you so cold and distant?"asked Luna, "I'm protecting myself and others." said Sunset.

"What do you mean?"asked Celestria, "I have a power sealed inside me that can come out and cause destruction." said Sunset.

"That is why I'm not showing emotions at all and good day, I'll see you later on tonight." said Sunset and she teleports to her cave and sleeps for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll find out the mane six and the princesses say**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm up at 11:45 PM working on this story and I'm beat so goodnight to all.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP and Inuyasha and Fall of the Equestria crossover from fimfiction.**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Chapter** **14**

* * *

"Why would Sunset need to protect us?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Maybe because my mother has a few tailed beasts sealed inside of here and has zero control of them."said Gaara Junior as he returns to be with his mother.

"Wow, we had no idea that she was protecting us but why is she so mean to us?"asked Rainbow Dash.

"She wasn't always mean but something happened to her that is why she is mean." said Gaara Junior.

"What do you mean?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I don't really know."said Gaara Junior.

"It doesn't really concern any of you at all and Gaara Junior go back home or so help me; your grounded for the next two months." said Sunset as she teleports back.

"But Mom, you never told me what happened back before you come to the mlp dimension at all but you only kept your distance from everypony but why?"asked Gaara Junior.

"Fine if you want the truth then here it is these ponies will be like my old friends that betray for something that I didn't do and I learned not to trust anypony at all; now good day." said Sunset and she teleports away.

* * *

To Sunset, I wish they could be trusted but maybe I should give them a chance thinks Sunset.

back to the mane six and the princesses.

Gaara Junior looks like he's about to cry, "that does it; let's go get Sunset and make her apologize for what she said to Gaara Junior." said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait, please don't; my mother doesn't mean it but what is the date today?"asked Gaara Junior.

"It's the October Tenth why?"asked Twilight Sparkle," oh now, this is bad." said Gaara Junior.

"Why is it bad?"asked Spike, " this is bad because she thought she lost her husband but she didn't instead she lost all of her other friends." said Gaara Junior.

"What do you mean?"asked Princess Luna, " I mean right before I was even born she had an enemy that destroyed the world and lost me along with her husband."said Gaara Junior.

"How is it that your alive now?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I don't really know but mom won't tell me how I'm alive." said Gaara Junior with sadness.

"Maybe it's time for you to know the truth."said Sunset as she teleports back.

"Mother, what do you mean?"asked Gaara Junior, "I mean your grown up and it's time you known the truth." said Sunset.

"Really?"asked Gaara Junior with hopefulness.

"Yes and here it goes." said Sunset with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll find out what happened to Sunset, and what the mane six and the princesses say.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I'm up at 12:00 AM working on this story and I'm beat so goodnight to all.**


	16. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mostly stay with in the world of equestria girls.**

 **AN: THIS IS A TEST RUN FOR A MLP and Inuyasha and Fall of the Equestria crossover from fimfiction.**

 **AN:SUNSET BECOMES WOLF THE HERO SINCE SHE WEARS A WOLF MASK AND BLACK JUMPSUIT.**

 **AN: SUNSET THOUGHT THE NINJA REALM WAS DESTROYED BUT IT WASN'T AT ALL.**

 **AN: Sunset was unable to giv** **e birth because Sasuke used dark magic and when Sunset ended up in Equestria the dark magic disappeared.**

 **AN: Gaara Junior looks like Sunset but has his father's eyes and loves to play pranks and have fun**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"How your alive is beyond me but the main truth is that a person in another universe made up an account that in evolved into cyber bullying and me being fame for something I didn't do; after that I made a promise to myself that promise was to keep my heart closed off until I met your father." said Sunset.

"My father, what did he do?"asked Gaara Junior, " he showed me love and that I couldn't help but fell in love with him."said Susnet.

"My father did that?"asked Gaara Junior, "yes and I wish he was alive still." said Sunset.

"Mother, I was wondering if you could tell me more about him?"asked Gaara Junior.

"I'm sorry Gaara Junior but sadly I don't have time; I think I should return to my old friends in the human world and forgive them."said Sunset.

"Really but they hurt you to the point of almost committing suicide."said Gaara Junior, "it's for the best and besides I made a promise to myself to visit them."said Sunset as is about to step through the portal to her own Equestria.

"Sunset, will we ever see you again?"asked Princess Luna, "nope but I'll forget what you and the mane six of this dimension taught me and goodbye."said Sunset and she steps through the portal and bumps right into her equestria Twilight Sparkle along with Gaara Junior.

"Sunset, what are you doing here?"asked Princess Twilight, "I'm going back to the human realm because I was taught a friendship lesson at the other Equestria dimension and decided to return there and forgive my human friends and Gaara Junior will stay here since he belong here where he is safe and happy." said Sunset as she goes up to the mirror and walks through it and ends up in the human realm.

* * *

Sunset decides to visits AppleJack first, "Sunset, what are ya doing here?"asked AppleJack.

"I decided to visit you first and let you know that I forgive for what happen all those years ago."said Sunset with a small smile on her face.

"Really and can I tell the others that you come and visit me and that your here to stay?"asked AppleJack.

"Sure."said Sunset with smile on her face.

With that said Sunset made up with the humane six and she lived happily ever after until all of the humane six dead of old age since she immortal and decides that she will return to the pony universe for good and live with Twilight Sparkle as a new princess of wisdom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I might make a sequel might not.**


End file.
